highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Vritra's Sacred Gears
Vritra, the Black Dragon King also known as the Prison Dragon, has multiple Sacred Gears that were created after his soul was split following his defeat. Four of these Sacred Gears are currently held by Genshirou Saji of the Sitri Team. Summary In Volume 3, Saji reveals that he owns one of Vritra's Sacred Gears, Absorption Line, which contains part of Vritra's soul in it. In Volume 6, Saji reveals that a jewel appeared in his hand and gained many black snake-like marks after absorbing Issei's blood during their master's Rating Game in Volume 5. In Volume 7 of the Light Novels, Saji's abilities were upgraded when the Grigori, on the order of Azazel, implanted the three Vritra Sacred Gears into Saji, thus completely awakening a part of Vritra's consciousness. This gives Saji the new ability, "Vritra Promotion". Saji was able to reach Balance Breaker, Malebolge Vritra Promotion in Volume 17. His Balance Breaker is the result of the combination of the four Vritra Sacred Gears and the fusion of Saji and Vritra. Sacred Gears Absorption Line Absorption Line ( ), also known as the Black Dragon's Pulse, is the Sacred Gear residing in Saji. It resembles a small lizard (more specifically, a chameleon) with a deformed face that appears on the user's hand. In the anime version, Saji is able to form Absorption Line on both his arms and legs. It has the ability to make lines of connections that allow the user to either absorb or transfer power from opponents, allies, and objects. Blaze Black Flare Blaze Black Flare ( ), also known as the Evil Dragon's Black Flame, is one of Vritra's Sacred Gears that grants Saji the ability to unleash Vritra's deadly black flames to burn his opponents. Delete Field Delete Field ( ), also known as the Domain of Darkness, is one of Vritra's Sacred Gears. It has the ability to suppress the opponent's powers. Shadow Prison Shadow Prison ( ), also known as the Prison of the Dragon, is one of Vritra's Sacred Gears that allows Saji to use Vritra's shadowy aura to restrain his opponents. Forms Vritra Promotion Vritra Promotion ( ), also known as the Dragon King Transformation, allows Saji to take the form of a black dragon and use black flames. The flames can also restrain the movements of enemies, as well as absorb their power. This form allows Saji to use all of Vritra's abilities in unison. However, it has been known to put Saji in a frenzied state, being driven on pure instinct and barely able to form coherent dialogue. Malebolge Vritra Promotion Malebolge Vritra Promotion ( ), also known as the Dragon King's Flame Prison of Guilt, is Saji's Balance Breaker which creates a Jet-Black Dragon Armor that strengthens the users powers and abilities. This form was achieved when Saji and Vritra fused. The armor has tentacles that absorbs an opponents aura until it turns them into ashes. The jet-black cursed flames are also strengthened to the point where they are able to counter the holy flames of Incinerate Anthem. The user can now inflict multiple curses onto other beings, it's noted that it will curse anyone to death if approached carelessly. Trivia *In Volume 6, Shemhazai mentioned that Grigori retrieved the other three Virtra Sacred Gears from their possessors and sealed them inside of Saji leaving those possessors fate unknown. *Malebolge Vritra Promotion is a reference to Malebolge, the eighth circle of hell in Dante's Inferno. It is considered to be the worst punishment reserved for sinners and those who try to escape it are shredded to pieces by the demons that inhabit the level. *Malebolge Vritra Promotion means "Evil Ditches of the Enveloper Promotion" since malebolge means "evil ditches" and Vritra means "the enveloper". **Vritra Promotion then just means "The Enveloper Promotion". References Category:Sacred Gears Category:Browse